The Nightmare Before Christmas: A Fan's Adventure
by midnightcat.14
Summary: After defeating Oogie once again, Jack and Sally just want a normal, scary Halloween. But when the countdown machine stops, Sally is held hostage by Oogie's avenge ghost, Doom, and threatened to bring back Oogie by using Sally's soul, Jack must find a human who loves Halloween more than Christmas itself. Based on my dream. I don't own T.N.B.C.
1. Doom

The nightmare before Christmas: a fan's adventure

My POV:

It was the night before Halloween and all through the apartment. Not a creature was stirring. Not even my hamster. My costume was hung by the closet with care. In the hopes that Halloween night soon will be there.

Halloween town:

Everyone in town was having fun getting themselves ready for Halloween night. They were warming up their vocal chords so their screams would be scary enough for the night that everyone was looking forward to. The mummies were cleaning up their rags, the vampires were filing their teeth, the zombies were practicing their limping, and Sally was brushing her hair while Jack was polishing his hand bones with calcium, the Dr.'s latest invention. Because Jack and Sally learned about their love for each other, Sally moved in with Jack so they could live happy in each other's presence. Sally looked out the window and sighed.

Jack noticed and turned towards Sally.

"Sally are you okay?" he said.

Sally looked at Jack.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of how happy this place is... because of you."

Jack walked towards Sally and put the tips of his fingers under her chin lifting her face to make her look into his eye sockets.

"The reason this place is happy is because you keep me happy. That's all I need."

He then moved her face to his and gave her a small peck on the lips. Sally wanted more than that so she put her stitched arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jack moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. After a minute they both pulled off.

"Now, my pumpkin king, it's time for our Halloween countdown," Sally said blushing. Jack loved that; he thought it was adorable the way she was always blushing every time they kissed. She buttoned Jack's suit as he accommodated his original bow tie. As the two made their way downstairs, Zero, the ghost dog, was floating in front of them. He let out an excited bark.

As the three came out of the house, everyone was talking all at once excitedly. The mayor greeted them.

"Hello Jack! And hello there, dear Sally," the mayor said as he bowed at Sally "Ready for the countdown?"

"Well of course, Mr. Mayor!" Jack said. With Zero following them, everyone was heading at the main plaza where the countdown always took place. Out of the woods there was a menacing growl that Sally heard. She turned at the place where she thought the sound came from but quickly shrugged it off.

There were cheerful greetings everywhere Jack and Sally walked by. Children were screaming of joy and running around carefree, and grown ups were talking about their plans for their holiday. Jack gave a quick kiss to Sally before he walked at the front of the plaza and stood underneath the countdown machine.

"My dearest citizens," everyone fell silent as they gave their attention to their pumpkin king before he sang his speech.

_Another year has passed by and we can't wait for this night full of frights. So I must tell you this, listen carefully because I'll only tell you a few times._

Let's make this night worth the wait for it only comes once a year. No more than that.

Children, scream like there is no tomorrow. Everyone, give as much chills as you can. We need to make this night memorable.

Let's make this night worth the wait for it only comes once a year. No more than that.

Find the scared, chase them until there's no path. But don't take it the wrong way because we also need a place to hide. So we can jump out and make them jump out of fear.

Let's make this night worth the wait for it only comes once a year. No more than that.

Now let's all make the countdown for the night full of frights. Remember what I told you because that's the last time I say it.

Let's make this night worth the wait for it only comes once a year. No more than that.

Everyone cheered at Jack's speech/song. Then they all looked up at the countdown machine.

The countdown machine was at its 20th second. Everyone counted them down.

20-19-18-17-16-15-14-13-12-

But when the countdown machine reached 11, it stopped. Then all the candles and lights turned off but it was light enough to see fairly. Everyone talked with questions in their tones. Then they heard a scream followed by a vicious laugh.

My POV:

I woke up at 11:50 pm. My eyes lazily opened to darkness. I was so tired but after eating that popcorn and knowing the consequences that I ignored, I really had to use the bathroom. Too lazy to get off my bunk bed, I waited until my stomachache stopped so i could go back to sleep. But after two soda cans before going to bed, I really needed to use the bathroom. Popcorn wasn't my friend and sugary stuff before going to bed gave me nightmares if I don't get it out of my system.

_F that, _I thought. I got off my lazy butt and ran to the bathroom. Which is literally two or three footsteps away from the room that I share with my sister. Whenever I eat popcorn, buttered or not, I take long in the bathroom. That's why it was weird that when I came back, the clock still said 11:50.

_That's something new. Or is it just me?_ I thought. I didn't care. I was so sleepy that I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

Halloween town:

"Citizens, citizens," Jack said, "there's no need to panic. Maybe it's just a Halloween trick."

Out of nowhere, there was a struggling sound. Once again, the vicious laugh continued. Zero growled. Then the lights came back on. Everyone looked around attempting to find where the sounds came from. Jack had a bad feeling so he looked around for Sally to make sure she was alright. He walked to the place where she was standing before but she wasn't there. When it comes to tricks, he automatically thinks of Lock, Shock and Barrel. He looked around for them. When he saw them, he walked their direction.

"Alright you little pieces of trouble, what's going on?"

"Jack, we know what you are thinking but it isn't us," Shock said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"We can't stop the moon," Barrel said.

"What?"

"The moon stopped when the countdown did," Lock said.

Jack looked up at the moon. It did stop. He didn't trust these kids but he knew they were telling the truth. He walked towards the bottom of the countdown machine. Even though the lights came back on, the countdown machine wasn't moving. He desperately looked for Sally.

The vicious laugh started again.

"Looking for this?" somebody out of the top of the countdown machine said. The voice matched the laugh. Jack looked up to find a transparent man figure. His feet weren't touching the ground. He was floating in mid-air. But underneath him was Sally. She was kneeling on the roof with a cloth covering her eyes and a separate cloth covering her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied as well.

When Jack saw his love in danger, he felt mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, madness, confusion and darkness.

"Sally!" he yelled, "Let her go. Who are you and what do you want?"

The ghost grinned.

"I am Doom. Oogie's avenger. Before you killed him, he created me with stolen souls from the players he held hostage of. As you suspect, the time has stopped because of me."

Doom grabbed some of Sally's hair locks and pulled them up. Sally couldn't get up so she had no choice but to stay still and feel the pain. Doom laughed at Sally's pain and at Jack's anger. Everyone gasped out in horror.

"When the new moon falls, Halloween will be no more. And your poor Sally will suffer the consequences. In each and every holiday I left some clues for you. Come by order and you will find me. If you run out of time, I will use Sally's soul to bring Oogie back and chaos will take over the holiday" Doom laughed.

"Jack," Sally whispered before she and Doom vanished.

"My Sally, oh my dear Sally." Jack sat down. He held his head by one hand and looked down.

"Jack," the mayor walked towards him, "I know what to do."

My POV:

Once again I woke up to a stomachache.

_Damn this popcorn,_ I thought. I quickly got off my bed and ran to the bathroom. When I came back, I looked at the clock.

_That's weird, it still says 11:50. I'm pretty sure I slept longer than that. Oh well, maybe the clock is broken or something. That makes sense._

I tried to fall back asleep but somehow I couldn't. I was still tired but I couldn't go back to sleep. There was something wrong, I knew that.

Halloween town:

"What?!" Jack said astonished.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," the mayor said.

"Anyone in Halloween town could know the holidays in order. Why a human?"

"Listen, Jack, I know it sounds horrible but we all lived in Halloween town for ages and there's no chance that anybody knows the holidays in order."

"There's no way a human could handle the situation."

"Jack, it might be the only way to save Sally."

Jack thought about this for a moment. If it was the only way, so be it. But how could a human handle Halloween town?

"Mr. Mayor, who would do such a quest like that?" he asked.

"Let's look in the cauldron and see," the mayor said.

After Doom and Sally disappeared, everyone was feeling down due to their holiday being ruined. Children no longer laughed. Everyone stood silent.

Jack stood up.

"My people," he said, "I, Jack Skellington, will bring back Halloween for us to celebrate. But please be patient for I promise that Halloween will be back. All I need is patience. I will track down Doom and keep him from bringing Oogie back and ruining Halloween. For now, just stay in your homes until everything is cleared up."

Everyone clapped. They were too sad to cheer. After they finished clapping, they all walked to their homes.

Jack and the mayor walked towards the cauldron.

"Alright, Jack, we need to make the right choice. It has to be somebody that loves Halloween more than any other holiday," the mayor said while looking down at the cauldron.

"Somebody who loves to be creeped out," Jack said.

"Somebody who is brave enough to handle this."

"Somebody who can control their dreams no matter what."

"And somebody who knows the holidays in order."

Jack looked down at the cauldron. The mist cleared to show a short girl. About the size of 5'1 and a little chubby. She wasn't sleeping. Her hair was black and wavy. She had freckles across her cheeks and her skin was naturally tan. Not dark or pale.

"Her?!" Jack said with a surprised tone.

"I'm as surprised as you, Jack, but there's no other choice. We have to save Halloween and Sally no matter what," the mayor said.

"I'm afraid so. But how can we keep her from being a danger to anybody?"

"Let's ask Dr. Finkelstein if he has any potions for that."

Together they walked to the only doctor's home. When they reached the lab, Jack knocked on the door.

Jewel, the doctor's latest creation, opened the door. She signaled them to come in. As Jack and the mayor walked in, they found the doctor facing the wall.

"What do you need," the doctor asked.

"We need a potion for a human to turn into one of us temporally," Jack said.

Dr. Finkelstein turned towards Jack.

"A human?"

"Yes."

"Well this is new." Doctor Finkelstein scratched his head.

"You think you can do it?"

"I'll try my best. But there's one question."

"Yes?"

"What do you need a human for?"

"To save Halloween...and Sally."

"I know what happened to Sally. But what I mean is why a human?"

"We were as surprised as you are. The reason we need a human is that nobody in halloween town knows the holidays in order."

"I see. Like I told you, I'll try my best."

"Great," Jack turned towards the mayor and put his fingers underneath his chin, "now how are we going to bring the girl into our town?"

"I think I have the solution," Dr. Finkelstein said. He turned his wheelchair towards an old cupboard. He wheeled himself at it. When he reached the cupboard, he opened it and found what he was looking for. An old, small machine. He put it on his lap and wheeled himself back to Jack and the mayor.

When Jack and the mayor saw the machine, they both looked at each other.

"Dr. Finkelstein, what is that?" the mayor asked.

"It's the place machine. The opposite of the time machine. This will bring you to a different area whenever you wish and it brings you back in 10 minutes. If you want to go somewhere you want, you have to know where it is. It can't bring you to a place you don't know. And one more thing: it only works once a day. Or is it twice a day, I don't know. I hadn't used that in a long time."

"Well I know where the earth is. Is that enough," Jack asked.

"Yes. You have to push this green button, hold it for a few seconds and let go. Then say where you want to go."

"Mr. Mayor, I want you to stay and watch over the citizens," Jack said.

"Consider it done."

Jack whistled for Zero to come. Zero flew trough the walls and stood by Jack's side.

"Another thing, Jack, take this watch. We will contact you when we have new information or when you have any problems."

Jack noded once. Dr. Finkelstein gave the place machine to Jack who willingly took it. He pushed the only green button there was. The machine shook and vibrated. Jack held the machine tightly.

"To earth," he said.

After the words were spoken, a beam of green light flashed making Jack and Zero disappear.

My POV:

It has been a long time and I still haven't gotten to sleep. So I decided to take my BMO blanket and glasses and watch some TV at the living room. But when I turned on the TV, all my favorite channels were frozen in place. It was as if time has stopped all together. I just thought that maybe the TV had something wrong with it. I decided to tell my dad tomorrow morning.

I thought of drawing something creepy like one of my favorite creepy youtube channel, salad fingers. So I did. The drawing was so creepy that I silently giggled careful not to wake up anybody. I looked at the kitchen clock and it said 11:50. Now I was getting creeped out not by the drawing, but at what was happening. Just so I won't get scared, I covered myself with my favorite blanket.

Jack Skellington:

Jack and Zero were traveling through the light. When they reached the earth, the light slowed down and placed them on the ground safely. After they landed on the ground, another light came and left a folded cloak with a paper with a message on top.

_The earth is a harsh place. Keep this on until you reach your destination, _it said.

Jack put on the cloak and put the hood on so nobody could see that he was a skeleton. The watch beeped. When Jack turned it on, the mayor's face showed up.

"Jack, I just learned that the girl lives in an apartment. And it's number is 65. And here..."

A flash of light appeared on front of Jack. Then it showed a picture of the girl with her scent.

"You got the picture," the mayor asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Good. I have to go. Good luck."

"Thanks."

The screen turned off. Jack put his hand down and looked at the photo. It was a school photo and she wasn't smiling. Jack raised an eye socket.

_She doesn't even look like she doesn't get scared easily, _he thought.

Jack showed the photo to Zero. Zero sniffed it and floated to the left with Jack behind him. Jack could see that nearly everyone in town was asleep. He looked at the moon for the first time. The moon had a tiny round shadow. He had to find the girl fast.

"Come on, Zero, we don't have enough time."

Zero floated faster. That made Jack run. Finally, they reached at a community full of apartments. There were four types of apartments surrounding them. But even if Zero wasn't alive, he had a stronger sense of scent. He looked at an apartment that had the number 65 in it and barked.

Jack looked at the door. Obviously the door was locked so he took off his hand and put it underneath it. He felt his hand crawl up the door and unlocked it.

My POV:

_This is gonna be a long night,_ I thought. After a long drawing, I decided to have a cup of water. When I made my way to the kitchen, I heard some crawling. The I heard the door unlock.

I Knew that both my parents were still asleep and there was no way that they could've gone outside. I saw my sister sleeping when I stepped off my bed.

I didn't know what to do so I quickly ran to the couch and hid under my blanket. I knew that it was stupid but it just quickly came to my mind.

_This can't be happening, _I thought.

Jack Skellington:

He put his hand back on after it crawled out of the door. He sighed before he slowly opened the door a crack and got in. He looked around the tiny apartment. He saw a huge lump of blanket at the corner of the sofa and saw part of it rising and falling. Zero floated in and pointed his nose at the lump. Jack slowly walked towards the girl who was hiding under the blanket.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I need your help to save Halloween...and someone important," Jack said to the girl.

"Huh?" She said.

"I'm Jack Skellington. The pumpkin king."

The teen put the blanket off her face.

"Jack Skellington? The pumpkin king? Saving Halloween? What the heck is going on?! First, the time says and still says 11:50, the tv is frozen, and now this?"

"Look, I know this is strange but Halloween needs our help... And somebody that I know also needs our help."

She got off the couch and stood up to face Jack who was still wearing the cloak.

"I don't know if I believe you," she said as she crossed her arms.

Jack sighed. He pointed at Zero. When the teen looked at what he was pointing at, her mouth opened in shock. Jack then took off his cloak and let it fall on the ground. Proving that he was telling the truth.

"So you are Jack the pumpkin king," she said, "so that means that Halloween does need our help... but why me?"

"You can control your dreams. And Halloween town is a dreamland. You can fly whenever you want. And you can defeat your enemies by fighting them in your dreams. That's the most important thing."

"Wait, you said someone important needed our help. Is Sally in danger?"

Jack tried to hide his sorrow by looking at his feet. Zero whined.

"Yes."

The girl put her fingers to her lips.

"Let's go."

Jack looked at her. She had a determined expression on her face.

"Just in time. Come on, Zero."

Zero flew over to Jack's side.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stand next to Zero. In a few seconds, there will be a light that will bring us back to Halloween town."

She walked and stood next to Zero. Two seconds later, the green light came back. It was fast but not too bright to wake anyone up.

My POV:

The green light was faster than I thought it was. I literally needed to blink once before we landed on Dr. Finkelstein's lab. Jack walked to Dr. Finkelstein with Zero behind him. I stood where I was.

"Dr, do you have what I need?"

"Definitely," the doctor looked at me and grinned, " young girl, what's your name?"

"Andrea," I said emotionless.

"Well, Andrea, come over here."

I walked to him without hesitation.

Dr. Finkelstein turned to a nearby table. He grabbed a testube with a neon yellow substance in it. He then turned back at me.

"You will have to drink that. This will temporarily turn you into one of us. And it will turn you into anything you want."

I thought of many things I wanted to be. A vampire, or a spider or... no, that thought made me shiver. Injections were my worst nightmare. Not to mention that it was my big, no HUGE, fear. I freak out even when I see one.

"So what do you want to be?"

I thought about it for a second.

"I want to be a wooden gothic doll."

"That'll do"

"Wait, how do you know it will work?"

He looked at another table. I knew I had to see what he was looking at. So I did. The table had a cage with mice in it. Or at least what they used to be. They were zombie mice. Suddenly, the Dr. snapped his fingers and they turned back to normal.

"So that means that whenever I need or want to turn back to normal, I just have to snap my fingers?"

"Yes, young girl."

I looked at the substance. It was literally moving. Like something was alive in there. But since I love challenges and creepy stuff, I took the testube, sighed, and drank it. I will never forget the taste and the texture. It was thick as a noodle but it was also swallowable. And it tasted like lime juice with salt. Extremely sour. More sour than the crybaby hard candies. I was surprised that both Jack and the doctor kept a straight face while I made the worst face pucker ever.

When I finished drinking the potion, I felt some tingling in my arms. Then it suddenly felt like both my arms fell asleep for hours. I looked at my arms when they were slowly turning to wood. I accidentally dropped the testube due to my shock. Then my legs felt the same way my arms did. Ugh I hate it when my legs fall asleep. I made a face at the feeling that was continuing in my legs. My whole body felt the same way. I collapsed to the ground with my left hand landing on one of the glass. To my surprise, it didn't hurt. Not at all. It was as if it wasn't there at all. I hysterically laughed so hard, it hurt due to the fact that I was actually turning into a wooden gothic doll.

My pajama pants were slowly being replaced by a gothic skirt. So did my pajama shirt which it turned into a gothic shirt with black diamond patterns. Now my face, gosh my face it felt like I just had to blink enough times for my eye to turn into buttons. Each eye had a different button in it. My tiny nose shrunk into a triangular patch. Then my mouth turned into a lipless mouth that I could smile until the corners of my mouth could touch my eyes. Then my teeth turned into shark ones. Wow.

Jack Skellington:

After a few more minutes, Andrea got up with her back facing Jack and the Doctor. When she turned around, she squinted.

"Where are my glasses?"

Jack walked behind Andrea and picked her glasses off the ground. He gave them to her.

"It seems that even though I have a new set of eyes, I still need my glasses," she said to Dr. Finkelstein as she put them on.

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled himself at Andrea.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like something new... but something old at the same time. Overall, I feel normal. You know, like myself. As if I never changed."

"So that means that you still have your memory?"

"Yes."

"Great. Now take this," He said as he gave Andrea a silver sword. " I learned that there are many dangers out there. When you're ready to use it, put your hand up. Put your hand down when you finish using it."

Andrea put her hand down and the sword disappeared.

"Now go. Save Halloween."

Andrea nodded once before she looked at Jack. Jack had a brave face.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes."


	2. An unforgetable begining

Ch 2: an unforgetable begining

My POV:

I snapped my fingers again for the fifth time. Then I turned back into a human.

"This is really awesome," I said as I snapped to turn myself back to a wooden gothic doll, "so where are we going?"

I looked at Jack who I was following. Damn, he walked fast.

"First we're going to need to gear up. For the journey."

As I walked past the citizens of Halloween town, there were stares everywhere. It felt like I was the new kid at school all over again. This time it was at a foreign place where i've never been before. Just like the time I moved to my current country.

Anyways, I looked at the moon. It would be beautiful if it wasn't for the darkness that covered a little bit of it.

Jack noticed and looked at the moon himself. His eye sockets widened at the moon.

"This is not good," he then looked at me, "we're going to have to run."

He didn't wait for an answer. He ran right after he said his last word. I ran after him as fast as I could. I was surprised at how good I was at running with my wooden body. I didn't even need to stop for air. I tried out the sword that the doctor gave me. It made a high pitched sound whenever I swung it. Just like the sound of my favorite video game, alice madness returns.

I started thinking, _Hmm, I wonder since this is a dreamland... maybe I could fly._

I ran fast that I passed Jack, then jumped as high as I could. I was in mid-air for about five or six seconds. I flapped my arms slowly and that kept me flying for another five seconds. Before I landed on the ground, I did a frontflip in mid-air and landed on my feet.

Jack stopped in his footsteps and looked at me with astonishment.

"H-how did you know you could do that?" he asked me.

"I thought that since this is a dreamland, I could do this with ease just like in my dreams. But in reality, I can't do a front or back flip without using my hands. By the way, how come when you saw the moon, we had to run all of a sudden?"

Jack ran and I had to follow behind. While he ran, he explained everything. Including the fact that Sally was in danger and her soul was on the line if he didn't hurry.

Sally:

Jack and a mysterious wooden gothic doll with sword in hand ran at Doom who was laughing. Sally was watching helpless in a cage as she felt her soul slowly drifting away at some kind of machine that was on top of the cage. The opening of the machine was pointing at the ceiling and out of it was Oogie comming out of it.

When Oogie was complete, Sally was on the ground weak and souless. Her skin was no longer blue, it was white. She could barely open her eyes but she could see good.

The wooden doll was screaming and pointing her sword as she was being surrounded by man sized injections. She fainted after heavy breathing.

Oogie lauged at Sally as Jack ran at him. But Oogie was strong and with Doom by his side, they both caught Jack by the neck and broke it.

Sally woke up on the ground with a gasp. Was that a dream or a vision? She got up to find herself chained to the wall by her left ankle in a dungeon. She looked down at her ankle to find any possible stitches that could free her from the chains. But she didn't have any stitches on her ankle. She only had them on her right ankle. Whoever chained her really did know what to do. She leaned down and tried to undo the chains to no avail. A sound of evil laughter made her look up.

It was Doom. He had the features of a man. As if he was alive at first. He looked masculine with floating hair. If he were alive, his hair could be black. Again his feet were nowhere to be seen. He was looking straight at Sally with a wide grin. Sally backed up.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Oh, darling, I just want to have some fun using your soul to bring Oogie back. Just a little fun, don't you think?" Doom said as he walked through the bars. He approached Sally.

"Are you planning to kill me?" her calm voice sounded a little shaky.

"Oh no, sweetie, I just want to steal your soul." he put his hand on her right side of her head. She slapped it off but her hand went through.

"Now, now, beautiful, let's not be difficult."

"You're planning to hurt me."

"Let's make a deal, the more we stall Jack and his assistant, the less painful your soul drainage will be."

"You will not get away with this. Jack will come and defeat you. I will not have my soul drained. So don't even bother."

Doom put his palms facing Sally.

"Alright, dear, I tried to go easy on you but it seems that Jack is running out of time. Just look at the moon. It's time for me to get things ready."

Doom walked out of the dungeon laughing. What did he mean by assisstant, anyways? Sally couldn't identify the answer. The dungeon had a round window that only Sally could see the moon and the stars. The moon had about 25% of darkness. Sally felt a tear on her eye and sat on the floor. Hugging her legs, she put her head on her arms and let all the prisoner tears out whispering the pumpking king's name once in a while.

Jack Skellington:

Once Jack and Andrea reached his house, he opened the door as quickly as possible. He looked under his bed and in his book shelves, almost anywhere.

"It has to be there somewhere," he told himself.

Andrea stood in the corner of his house looking puzzled.

"What are you looking for?" she asked while she pushed her glasses up.

"The soul robber," he said as he looked in a chest, "aha!"

Jack took out a green rubery thing that it immedeately stuck to his right wrist. He tested it to see if he remembered how to use it. He threw it at a book and the soul robber grabbed it. Jack threw his arm back and the book quickly came at his hand.

Andrea was impressed.

"I never thought that I could use that again," Jack said when he looked at her,"now I'm going to use it again in order for me to find what I'm looking for."

He sighed. Andrea knew what was behind it. Guilt. She walked to him. She was short so Jack had to look down.

"Jack it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Blame the time and the present. You only did what you had to do. Be there for the holiday. Without you, Halloween wouldn't be as amazing as it is always and forever."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, you'll it know yourself eventually."

There was a loud knock on the door. Andrea went down to open the door. Jack stayed in the room to practice how to use the soul robber.

When she aproached the door, the knocking grew louder and sounded desperate. Andrea opened the door to a very huge surprise.

Jack Skellington:

Jack was not that busy with the soul trapper. He quickly learned how to use it after how many days or months since he left and Oogie had taken over. After finishing his own lecturing, he walked halfway downstairs to see who was at the door. He saw that Andrea stood at the door speechless looking at someone who was outside.

Jack tried to see who Andrea was looking at but her body was covering the view. Jack walked down further to see Sally out the door. SALLY!

Like Andrea, he stood there speechless but about a second later, he snapped back to reality.

"Sally?" He said, "It's that you?"

Sally didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up at the moon.

"You are timed," she said in the very creepiest voice anyone could think of, "hurry or else."

Sally closed her eyes for two seconds. When she opened them, her eyes were red with black tiny pupils. She laughed and dissolved into the ground but not before flashing something on Andrea. As Sally dissapeared, Andrea stumbled backwards with her hand on her head.

"Oh my!"

Jack ran outside ignoring Andrea. He looked around without leaving the door. As likely, he couldn't find Sally... or what was Sally.

When he found out that it wasn't Sally all along, he heard Andrea scream. He turned and saw her breathing fast and heavy.

"Get away from me!" She said when Jack aproached her.

"What's going on! You weren't scared of me before," Jack said concerned.

"Yes I was and I'll probably will forever. HELP."

Tears ran down her face as she backed up.

"Get away, injection. I don't need you today."

"What!? I'm not an injection. I am Jack."

"Quit fooling around. You know what you are. Screw what others say, shots are very scary and painful."

Jack realized what she was talking about. Whoever that was, the flash that was shot at Andrea must have triggered something that made her hallucinate her biggest fear.

Andrea was breathing too fast, that she fainted. Jack ran at her when he had the chance, picked her up, and ran with Andrea on his shouder to the lab.

Dr. Finkelstein:

Igor was watching Dr. Finkelstein do his experiments when he heard a knock on the door.

"Igor, will you get that for me," Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"Yes, master."

When Igor opened the door, Jack ran in with Andrea on his shoulder.

"Dr, I need your help," he said as he layed Andrea down on a table.

Dr. Finkelstein wheeled himself at them.

"What happened?"

"Someone who was disguised as Sally flashed something at her and she started to hallucinate her huge fear."

"Hmm, I think I have the solution."

Dr. Finkelstein snapped his fingers and Andrea turned back to a human. Jewel, who always knew what to do, came by Dr. Finkelstein with a testube full of liquid calcium and another testube of deadly night shade.

Jack looked puzzled.

"Doesn't night shade make people go to sleep?"

"It will only make her hallucinations go to sleep for a few hours if I add the right ammount of other mixtures like calcium."

"I see."

Dr. Finkelstein wasted no time as he got his equipment ready to mix the substances. It only lasted a few minutes when he finished the final mixture and hypothesis. He put all that was made into a testube and gestured Jack to make Andrea sit up.

Jack only carried her back and let her head hang so she could easily swallow.

"Now before we do this, let me tell you that when she wakes up, she will scream her hallucinations out after she takes it. I don't know how long her hallucinations will sleep so keep your head up for any sign of warning."

Jack nodded. Dr. Finkelstein grabbed a funnel and put it in Andrea's mouth. He then poured the substance in the funnel and quickly took it ot before Andrea completely sat up and screamed as loud as she could. Jack and the doctor covered their ears with their hands. Eventually, Andrea couldn't scream any longer. She blinked a few times and her vision turned from blurred to clear.

"That was a terrible thing that I don't want to experience again. Good thing that it was only my worst fear. If it were my worst nightmares I don't know what would happen," she said. Not only Andrea had a phobia, she had two worst nightmares. The first was so scary, she didn't want to look at her feet. The other nightmare, she woke up crying.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked Andrea who got off the table.

"Normal. Like nothing happened in the first place."

Dr. Finkelstein looked at Andrea with a succeded face. His hypothesis worked. He then explained Andrea about her hallucinations being asleep for a few hours.

"While you two are on your way, I will make more of that so you will continue the journey. Don't worry, I will send them to you with bats. Now go. The time is running out."


	3. fight

Ch 3: fight

Jack Skellington:

They both didn't speak as they ran through Halloween town. But they stopped as they ran through the plaza. Oogie's skelletons and solid ghosts from the last invasion were there. Now Jack was mad. If he were alive, his face would turn red.

"Not you again, I thought I got rid of you already," he said with rage.

They didn't say nothing as they attacked. Jack easily used his soul robber. Andrea, on the other hand, couldn't remember how to activate the sword. The only thing that she could do was to run around, punch and kick while trying to remember how to use the sword.

_Seriously, why do I have the ability to forget important things?_ she thought. She kicked a skelleton on the chest and punched it on the face.

Jack grabbed a solid ghost with his soul robber and spun around with it.

"I am the pumkin king!" he laughed after saying his words.

When he stopped spinning, he saw that Andrea was having trouble.

"What's going on, where's your sword?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just can't remember how to activate it."

Jack was about to speak when he got distracted by another foe. He used his soul robber once again.

"Aww, come on!" Andrea said as she punched a solid ghost with her left hand. Bad idea,"Yee Ouch!"

She shook her left hand to let all the pain out but that made it worse.

After Jack finished off the foes, he fought his way to Andrea.

"Are you okay?" he yelled while fighting the solid ghosts.

"I hurt my left hand," she yelled back. She was right handed and she couldn't even snap her fingers with her left hand. Then it hit her, she snapped her fingers and turned into a wooden gothic doll. She moved her hurt hand and felt no pain. Now she was feeling agressive.

"Ha ha!"

Jack looked at her direction. He then noticed that Andrea remembered how to activate her sword by putting up her palm. Her sword grew from her hand to the tip.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment. He backed up and his back touched Andrea's back.

"Let's get this party started!" Jack said.

The skelletons and the solid ghosts surrounded them. When the circle of monsters closed, both Jack and Andrea jumped out, did a front flip in mid air, and attacked.

My POV:

_I never felt so alive,_ I thought as I fought the skelletons and the solid ghosts, _this is too good to be true._

I suddendly felt like Fionna from my favorite show, Adventure Time. And Alice Liddel from my favorite video game, Alice madness returns, all into one! I loved that feeling and I never wanted it to end but obviously, it had to; after defeating all of our enemies. If I were in my human form, I would be sweating right now. I didn't even need a drink of water. I looked at myself and noticed that I was covered in dents and scratches from fighting my enemies. When I looked down, I saw something on the ground. Out of curiosity, I picked it up. It looked like it was some kind of food. But it looked too gross for me to eat it.

Then I heard a beeping on Jack's left wrist. He activated it and Dr. Finkelstein's face was on the screen.

"I need to speak with Andrea, Jack." he said.

I walked towards Jack's wrist.

"Now listen to me, Andrea, there's a catch. You see, if you take a lot of damage, your hallucinations will be released. Make sure that you don't take a lot of damage. Also you can fight in both forms and they each have their limits. The substance that you took earlier will fill you up with more hours without hallucinations. You got it?"

After he said his words, a bat with the antidote in a testube flew by and droped it. I caught it just in time droping the mysterious food. The bat flew down, grabbed it with its teeth, and flew away.

"These bats will only come if you have food for them once they smell it. So look for bat food on your way. I will try to make more antidotes and send more bats. To call for a bat, put the food in the air. That will make it more easier for the bats to smell them. That's all the information I have. Remember what I just told you. Good luck."

Dr. Finkelstein signed out.

Jack and I looked at each other. I shrugged and drank the antidote or the substance, whatever. Like the first time, it was really sour. When I finished it, a neon yellow light flashed around me and all the scratches and bruises were gone.

"Whoa!" I said.

"I know. It's like the Halloween town's spring water to me. It heals all my injuries at once."

_Just like a video game, _I thought. And I was right, the antidote was my healer, I had life, or hallucinations, to keep in check and I had a journey to finish. This was like a dream come true.

The ground shook. Out of the Halloween town's spring water fountain, came a green watery figure. It was a boss and that meant a boss fight. Oh, how was I ready for that. I was a little afraid of the collosal ruin in Alice madness returns but I never backed out. The boss that Jack and I were face to face with was scary looking and huge. Just like the collosal ruin. Except that the boss was made out of water instead of disgusting stuff that the collosal ruin had.

"All right, Andrea, this is a boss fight," Jack said as he ran by my side, "let's take him out seperately. I go first while you try to distract him. When his attention gets to you, I'll distract him."

"Deal."

We both made a determined face and ran at the boss. This was going to be awesome.

Sally:

When Sally finished crying, she looked at the moon again. She had been crying for a few minutes now and the moon was covered by 26%.

"Now now, there's no need to cry," she told herself.

She dried her tears and stood up looking at the moon. Suddendly a black cat came. It was out the window and when it saw Sally, it meowed. That was the same cat that Sally petted when she sang her song. The cat scratched on the window and it made a hideous sound. Sally covered her ears.

When the cat finished sratching at the window, Sally realized what the cat just did and looked around. She found a rock and threw it at the window. The window broke and it made a hole big enough for the cat to enter. The cat jumped down and landed safely on the ground. Sally sat down, grabbed the cat and put it on her lap. The cat meowed and Sally hushed at it.

"If only you could understand me," Sally whispered to the cat. The cat looked at Sally and nodded. Sally was speechless. Finally, her astonishment faded and whispered,"can you?"

The cat blinked slowly and purred as if it was saying yes.

Sally remembered that while she was crying, she looked up a little and saw Doom putting some keys on the wall across the dungeon Sally was in.

_Maybe these are the keys to the shackles, _she thought.

The cat looked at the keys and meowed as low as it could. Sally understood and nodded.

The cat got off Sally's lap and walked through the spaces between the bars. The cat then made its way to the wall and jumped at the keys three times before they fell on the cat's mouth. Carefully not to make any sound, the cat walked slowly towards Sally. Since she could not move more than two feet, she reached for the cat.

When the cat reached Sally, it dropped the keys on Sally's hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. She then kneeled down to undo the shackles and when she finally freed herself from them, she looked up and saw that the cat was getting out of sight from the window. Sally could only see its tail moving out of sight. Sally put the keys in her pocket.

Because she was skinny, Sally carefully walked through the dungeon bars. She looked around and couldn't find Doom anywhere. She coudn't help but to run carefully not to make a sound. She passed a lot of empty dungeons with no guards. When she reached the end of the hall, there were three passages. One was forward and the other two were left and right. She couldn't figure out which way to go so she decided to go straight. The hallway was filled with more empty dungeons as she passed. She ran through the hall as fast as she could but stopped just in time to see that there was no more ground ahead. It was as if there used to be a bridge that has been taken down. And there was no way Sally could jump across. Especially since she is a ragdoll, the jump could remove her stitches and lose her limbs. She looked down and couldn't see any ground. It was too dark.

Sally turned around and ran back to the place where it split the halls. When she came back where she started, she ran to the right. It had more empty dungeons except for one. The only dungeon had patches of cloths and sacks. Sally looked inside the dungeon and saw a lifeless unfinished Oogie Boogie.

Sally held back a scream.

After calming herself down, Sally heard three children giggle. She walked further this time to find at the end of the hall, there was a chamber. Doom was in there but he was not alone. Lock, Shock and Barrel were there giggling at something Doom said.

"So how are you going to bring Oogie back without his bugs?" Barrel asked Doom.

"Don't you see, knockle head, I'm going to use this soul drainer instead of using more bugs. That way, Oogie won't be defeated again."

"Yeah but why use Sally's soul?" Shock asked.

"It will hurt Jack to see Sally suffer."

"And how's that going to work?" Lock added.

"When Jack hits Oogie, it will hurt Sally. Oogie's using her soul and her senses so whenever Oogie feels pain, it will be worse for Sally."

Doom laughed. Lock, Shock and Barrel joined the laughter.

Sally turned the other way, and ran. She couldn't hold back the tears of fear that were flying off her eyes. She returned to the main hall and this time, she didn't stop. She kept on running forward. The hall was nearly dark and Sally coudn't see very well. She couldn't even see the bump on the ground. Her left foot hit the bump and that made Sally trip and fall on the ground. The keys made a loud sound as she got up.

"What was that?" Sally heard Doom ask.

She then heard four sets of footsteps running at her direction. Sally wasted no time on running. She saw a light ahead. As she got closer, the light got brighter. When she finally reached it, she realized it was the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. Sally reached into her pocket and grabbed the keys. The footsteps were getting louder. Sally tried to find the right keys to the door but it was too late. Sally turned at the footsteps' direction and Doom was there along with Lock, Shock and Barrel who were grinning at her. Doom had the strength of many men. He grabbed Sally by the neck.

"Where are you going, Sweet cheeks? The fun had just begun." Doom said.

Sally couldn't answer. She dropped the keys to try and pull Doom's hand off her neck. Shock picked the keys up. Then Sally passed out.


End file.
